Kazemichi Monogatari
by revabhipraya
Summary: Awal persahabatan, saat Kazemichi menyatukan mereka semua.


**Disclaimer:**

Glasslip © Glasslip Project

Kazemichi Monogatari © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Awal persahabatan, saat Kazemichi menyatukan mereka semua.

.

 **Warning:**

Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

Fanfiksi lain untuk salah satu fandom favorit Rey~ jarang-jarang Rey buat fic non romance :3 eh, ini slight romance sih. /digiles

Oya, kini reynyah berubah jadi reycchi, ya :3 hanya berbeda nama pena aja, kok~

Yosh, selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

.

 **Kazemichi Monogatari**

 **(Kisah Kazemichi)**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari di Kazemichi berjalan seperti biasanya bagi seorang Shirosaki Hiro. Pemuda yang masih berstatus sebagai siswa SMP itu tengah sibuk merapikan meja-meja yang penuh dengan beragam gelas dan piring. Tugas pemuda berambut coklat muda dengan bando itu sederhana; bawa seluruh alat makan bekas di atas meja, lalu letakkan di dapur. Biar pegawai lain yang mencucinya.

Bekerja di Kazemichi merupakan rutinitasnya tiap libur panjang tiba. Ia dan kakaknya, Shirosaki Momo, akan membantu kakek mereka mengurus kafe dari pagi hingga petang. Sebagai bonus, sang kakek memberikan mereka uang jajan tambahan serta waktu libur satu hari tiap minggu, bebas hari apapun.

Hari libur itu biasanya dimanfaatkan Hiro untuk mendaki gunung, kegiatan favoritnya.

Akan tetapi, pada suatu Senin, Kazemichi tampak lebih menyenangkan daripada biasanya.

Hiro saat itu sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan. Ya, Kazemichi memang cukup ramai pada musim liburan seperti ini. Jadi, wajar saja jika Hiro dan Momo yang hanya membantu pun ikut sibuk.

Saat membalikkan badannya setelah meletakkan sebuah gelas berisi cairan oranye di atas meja, Hiro menemukannya.

Sepasang mata kecoklatan yang besar dan kelihatan bersinar di balik keindahan kacamata tanpa bingkainya. Pemilik mata kecoklatan yang sanggup menghipnotis diri pemuda penyandang marga Shirosaki itu merupakan seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang terlihat seumuran dengan Hiro. Gadis itu datang ke Kazemichi bersama seorang temannya; gadis lain dengan wajah bundar yang dibingkai surai coklat gelap.

"Hei, jangan berdiri di sana terus," tegur Momo yang tengah membawa senampan berisi dua cangkir kopi susu. "Kau menghalangi jalanku."

"Oh? Maaf," ujar Hiro sambil menyingkir dari jalan kakaknya. "Eh! Tunggu, kau mau mengantar minuman itu kemana?"

"Itu." Momo mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah meja yang diisi oleh dua orang gadis tadi.

Mata Hiro sontak melebar. Ia menatap kakaknya lalu mengambil alih nampan tersebut sambil berujar, "Biar aku yang antar, Kakak urus pesanan lain saja."

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Hiro segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah meja tujuan Momo. Pemuda itu tidak memedulikan kerut heran pada dahi kakaknya yang sedikit menyadari perbedaan dalam diri sang adik.

"Maaf menunggu," ucap Hiro ketika ia tiba di meja tersebut. "Dua cangkir kopi susu, sesuai pesanan Anda. Selamat—"

"Shirosaki-kun?" ucap si gadis berambut coklat dengan keterkejutan pada wajahnya.

"Fu-Fukami-san?" balas Hiro dengan ekspresi terkejut yang serupa.

"Touko-chan, siapa ini?" tanya si kacamata sambil menatap Hiro dari atas sampai bawah dengan wajah datar.

"Eh? Etto..." Gadis berambut coklat yang dikenali Hiro sebagai Fukami Touko kemudian berdiri dan menunjuk Hiro. "Shirosaki Hiro, teman SD-ku." Touko kemudian menunjuk si kacamata di hadapannya. "Nagamiya Sachi, teman SMP-ku."

"Hum," angguk Hiro sambil membungkuk. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Nagamiya-san."

Sachi tersenyum lalu ikut membungkuk sedikit, masih dalam posisi duduknya. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga," balasnya kini dengan senyum di wajah. "Panggil Sacchan saja."

"Eh?" Hiro mengerjap dengan semburat merah pada wajahnya. "Sungguh?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Shirosaki-kun," sambar Touko sambil kembali duduk di kursinya. "Sacchan memang tidak suka dipanggil dengan marganya."

"Oh?" Hiro menatap Sachi yang segera mengangguk. "K-kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan di dapur."

"Hee? Kau tidak mau bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Touko dengan wajah kecewa. "Padahal aku ingin mengobrol soal kelulusan..."

Hiro menoleh ke belakang, meminta persetujuan kakaknya yang ia tahu sejak tadi menyimak baik-baik pembicaraan. Ditatap seperti itu, Momo terkekeh lalu mengangguk. Gadis yang baru lulus SMA itu kembali sibuk berkutat dengan catatan keuangan Kazemichi dan kalkulator.

"Baik, aku punya waktu hingga pelanggan berikutnya datang," ujar Hiro sambil duduk di samping Touko. "Jadi, apakabar?"

.

.

.

.

.

Di pinggir pantai, Takayama Yanagi tengah berdiri dalam balutan pakaian olahraganya sambil memegang _stopwatch_. Detik berikutnya, seorang pemuda berlari melewati Yanagi yang segera menyongsong sang pemuda sambil berujar, "Selamat! Satu detik lebih cepat dari kemarin!"

Pemuda itu terengah-engah sambil memegangi lututnya yang terasa lemas. "Bagaimana... dengan... rekor terbaikku...?"

"Ehem." Yanagi kembali memeriksa catatannya. "Waktumu kali ini masih lebih lambat dua setengah detik, sih."

Sang pemuda menoleh. "Berarti aku harus berlatih lebih keras."

Senyum kecil terbentuk dari bibir Yanagi. Ia meraih botol minum yang melekat manis pada tas pinggangnya lalu menyerahkan botol itu pada si pemuda. "Minum dulu, Yuki."

Yuki—Imi Yukinari tepatnya—mengangguk, meraih botol tersebut, dan meminum isinya. Ia serahkan kembali botol tersebut kepada Yanagi seraya berujar, "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," balas Yanagi manis sambil mengambil botol minum tersebut dari tangan Yuki. Tanpa sengaja, ia melirik arloji yang ia kenakan di tangan kanannya. "Oh, sudah siang."

Yuki berdiri. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Kazemichi?" tanyanya diiringi usapan ringan punggung tangan pada bibir.

Gadis bermarga Takayama itu mengangguk sambil mulai membereskan barangnya. Setelah keduanya siap, berangkatlah mereka menuju kafe yang disebut-sebut Yuki tadi. Yah, kedua manusia dengan status saudara tiri ini memang rajin datang ke tempat itu untuk sekedar melepas lelah pasca latihan.

"Eh? Hari ini kau tidak pergi ke sanggar?" tanya Yuki pada gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Guruku hari ini cuti, jadi kelas kami diliburkan," jelas Yanagi yang hanya ditanggapi dengan "oh" panjang oleh Yuki.

Dalam diam, berjalanlah mereka menyusuri trotoar menuju rumah merangkap kafe milik keluarga Shirosaki. Sejak pertama datang ke sana, Yuki dan Yanagi memang merasa cocok dengan rasa makanan serta layanan yang diberikan para pekerja. Itulah alasan yang membuat mereka menetapkan Kazemichi sebagai kafe terfavorit.

"Selamat datang!" sapa Momo begitu pintu Kazemichi terbuka. Di baliknya, perempuan tujuh belas tahun itu melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat muda dan pemuda berambut hitam. "Ah, Yana-chan, Yuki-kun, silakan masuk."

"Momo-san," sapa Yanagi sambil menghampiri meja kasir, diikuti oleh Yuki. "Apakabar? Bagaimana dengan ujian masuk universitas?"

Momo terkekeh pelan. "Aku berhasil diterima di universitas kota ini," jawabnya tanpa maksud menyombongkan diri sedikitpun. "Jadi aku tidak akan pindah kemana-mana."

"Hebat sekali," senyum Yanagi. "Ah, Yuki." Gadis itu menoleh, menatap Yuki yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan dimasukkan ke saku. "Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Teh madu saja," balas Yuki sementara Momo mencatat pesanannya. "Hiro mana, Momo-san?"

"Itu, mengobrol dengan teman barunya," tunjuk Momo tanpa melihat. "Yana-chan mau pesan apa?"

"Samakan saja dengan Yuki," jawab Yanagi. Setelahnya, gadis itu menghampiri Yuki dan bertanya, "Mau hampiri dia?"

Yuki mengangguk sambil berjalan menghampiri meja yang ditempati Hiro. Yanagi mengekor di belakang walau akhirnya ialah yang lebih dulu menepuk pundak Hiro.

"Yuki! Yana-chan!" sapa Hiro senang begitu menoleh dan menemukan dua manusia yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Perkenalkan, Fukami Touko dan Nagamiya Sachi."

"Salam kenal!" seru Touko antusias sambil berdiri dan otomatis membungkuk. "Fukami Touko, teman SD Hi—eh, Shirosaki-kun!"

"Nagamiya Sachi, teman Touko-chan," sambar Sachi sambil membungkuk dalam posisi duduknya yang tidak berubah sejak tadi.

"Aku Takayama Yanagi," ujar Yanagi dengan senyum. Ia menunjuk pemuda di sampingnya lalu melanjutkan, "Ini Imi Yukinari. Kami berdua teman Hiro."

"Ya, kami berkenalan saat mereka datang ke kafe ini," lanjut Hiro sambil terkekeh pelan. "Yuki, Yana-chan, silakan duduk."

Bergegas Yanagi mengambil alih kursi di samping Sachi, ingin mengenal gadis berkacamata itu lebih jauh mungkin. Sementara Yuki dengan santainya berjalan pelan lalu duduk di samping Hiro.

Kelimanya mengobrol bersama, membahas segala macam hal yang memungkinkan untuk dibahas bersama kenalan baru. Sekolah, kelulusan SMP, SMA yang dituju, rencana masa depan, keluarga, hobi, dan sebagainya. Terkadang candaan ringan terlontar dari mulut Hiro sebagai satu-satunya manusia di meja tersebut yang tidak menyandang gelar seratus persen serius.

Dan pada momen-momen itulah Yanagi menangkap sorot mata berbeda pada Yuki dan Hiro. Dua orang yang paling berhubungan dekat dengannya itu 'tertarik' dengan gadis yang baru mereka kenal.

Yuki pada si rambut coklat, Hiro pada si kacamata.

Tanpa sadar, Yanagi tersenyum kecil.

 _Sepertinya persahabatan ini akan jadi menarik._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

Yak, jadi cerita ini diambil sebelum cerita di anime (?) Kebetulan ada sedikit preview-nya di opening wkwkwk. Btw, ada yang suka Natsu no Hi to Kimi no Koe? Rey sih, suka bangeeeet x333 /kemudiandihajar

Sekian capruknya. Silakan ripiu~


End file.
